


Awkward Questions and Graceful Aging

by were_lemur



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto has an awkward question for Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Questions and Graceful Aging

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 246

"Why do you stay" Ianto asks Jack one day, before his brain can override his mouth. "You could just take off any time with this Doctor of yours. See the universe."

 

After a moment, Jack says, "I've got my team to take care of," 

 

He won't let Jack realize that's not the answer he hoped for. "You make us sound like a bunch of children who still need our nappies changed."

 

"I do have a few years on all of you put together."

 

That's not something Ianto wants to dwell on. "But you don't look a day over forty."

 

"Hey!"


End file.
